Gaming is an increasingly popular form of entertainment. Games, particularly, games of chance and skill in which one or more players play and place wagers on the outcome thereof may be played in a variety of ways, including at a casino or other venue or on the Internet. Of the various forms of games which are available for play, many are played with playing cards. Of these, poker is arguably the most popular.
Traditionally, poker is played at a table with several players wagering paper or coin money on a series of playing cards dealt from a deck of fifty-two cards. This deck is comprised of four suits at thirteen cards per suit. This form of poker requires a human dealer to coordinate the game, including dealing, wagering, folding, etc. One of the problems with traditional poker is that it suffers from the possibility of human/dealer error. In “social” card games, especially poker, the players take turns acting as the dealer, but in licensed commercial gaming establishments, such as casinos, the dealer is typically a non-playing employee. Thus, another problem associated with traditional poker games in this context is the training and retention of dealers.
One alternative form of gaming, with particular reference to poker, has flourished on the Internet. Internet gaming has become quite successful in that it provides many choices for the players. In particular, Internet gaming is fast and convenient, with registration, betting and payouts available from almost any computer with Internet access and with payments typically arranged via a pay service, such as PayPal.
Poker or other card games may also be provided by stand-alone machines similar to slot machines.
One major drawback of internet and stand-alone type games is the lack of the human element. Many people prefer to play poker against other players, due in part to the drama associated with “live” gaming. Undoubtedly, an elevated level of competition exists when humans compete directly against one another. In gaming establishments, experienced players are trying to hone strategy and read other players' intentions through their movements and style of play to be more competitive.
Another potential problem which may be faced in any type of poker game is the possibility of collusion between two or more players. Collusion occurs where two of the players act together without the knowledge of the other players to the detriment of the other players and to the benefit of the two players acting together. For example, if one of the players acting together has a great hand, which is certain or almost certain to win the pot, and signals the other of the two players that he or she has a great hand, the second player may stay in the hand when he or she otherwise would have folded, artificially raising the pot so that other players have to contribute more to the pot.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.